Lemuel Bridger
Lemuel "Lem" Bridger is a human-turned-vampire in Midnight, Texas; however, he does not feed as a traditional vampire would, such as sucking blood. While he can take blood, he also feeds on the energy and emotions of humans and supernatural beings alike. Compared to his other neighbors, he's lived in Midnight longer than most and even knew Xylda, Manfred's grandmother, when she was alive. He's described as powerful, wise and safeguards those he considers friends, no matter the cost, and uses quick and deadly force against those that threatens Midnight. Naturally, he works the night shift at Midnight Pawn. He's in a romantic and mutually beneficial relationship with Olivia Charity, such as "feeding" from her and helping her with her anger management issues. As of The Virgin Sacrifice, Lemuel has married Olivia. Character Description Lemuel is a powerful and wise vampire who works the night shift at the pawn shop. He is one of the oldest residents of Midnight and has an intense relationship with Olivia Charity.Midnight, Texas Cast - Global Lemuel is a powerful and wise vampire who works the night shift at the pawn shop. He is one of the oldest residents of Midnight and has an intense connection with his wife, and resident assassin, Olivia Charity.Midnight, Texas - NBC - Lemuel Bridger Backstory More than 200 years ago, Lemuel was a human and spent his living days as a slave, owned by his plantation master. One day, Lemuel was savagely whipped, undergoing agonizing pain as tears ran down his face while the other slaves watched helplessly. Following the whipping, he planned to escape the plantation. Abraham, a fellow slave and friend, advised against it, as the attempt was too risky, but there was nothing they could do to Lemuel that they hadn't already done. Abraham reminded Lem that they could hang him, but he believed this to be a better option than his current plight. Slavery was not a way to live. There was a way out, so he had to try despite Abraham's warning that what he had heard about freedom were merely rumors. Lemuel offered Abraham a chance to join him in hopes that they would find freedom together but his offer was declined. That night, after escaping his captor, Lemuel made his way through a dark and dry field until crossing paths with a man sitting down in front of a fire, he would later come to know this man as Zachariah. He was far from home, Zachariah noted. Lemuel had heard stories about him; how he could offer freedom to individuals in need. Zach admitted that he could free him but it would cost Lemuel, and once it was done, there was no going back. For Lemuel, there was no going back as he was as good as dead either way. Zachariah bared his fangs just before biting Lemuel's neck and draining his blood until the point of near death. Lemuel was then fed Zach's blood, which resulted in a near instantaneous transformation into a vampire. With his newly found power, Lemuel broke free of his chains. Following his completed transition into a vampire, he and Zach returned to the plantation where he was a slave, only to find that Abraham, the very same slave that had warned him of the consequences to escaping the plantation, had been hung from a tree. He had been made an example out of. Zach and Lemuel entered the slave master's house as he ate dinner. Lemuel tells the slave master that he owns him. Then, he and Zach slaughtered everyone in attendance. As Lemuel feasted upon the dead slave masters, Zach approached him, grabbing Lemuel on his shoulder and asking if he felt better, which he admittedly did. Sometime around the 1950sDuring a flashback, a jukebox plays Teardrops on my Pillow by Sunny Gale. This song was released in 1953., in Midnight, Lemuel sat alone in Home Cookin', sadden and depressed, before being approached by Zach and Pia, both of whom were disappointed in his recent behavior. They brought him a gift in hopes that it would lighten his mood. The gift was a young Gypsy girl named Xylda. Lemuel took her to one of the rooms upstairs, where he told Xylda to close her eyes and that it'll only hurt for a second, then it will feel good, and finally, it'll be over. Still a slave, he remarked, but this time to blood. He couldn't do it anymore. Lem looked to Xylda, telling her to wait until daylight and then sneak out the back where no one would see her. He was letting her go. He even considered joining her into the daylight, thus putting an end to his miserable existence. Xylda didn't believe death was the answer. He could change even though he had chosen his path a long time ago. It was never too late. He could put the curse behind him with her help. Lemuel returned to the restaurant with Xylda right behind him. Almost immediately, Zach noticed his vivid blue eyes, the likes of which he had never seen before. Lem claimed that Xylda saved him. Xylda had freed him of his curse. She could do the same to Zach and Pia. They'd never have to kill another human again, but the notion of living a life alongside humans instead of killing them was laughable to them both. They liked the killing and the bloodshed. Lemuel liked the taste of blood more than anyone, Pia claimed. With no intentions of changing their ways, Lemuel exiled Zach and Pia from Midnight. However, they weren't willing to leave so easily. Zach ordered two of his men to deal with Lemuel but he didn't account for Lemuel's ability to kill vampires by leeching their energy, which was a near instantaneous death and a result of whatever modifications were made to him by Xylda. After seeing the true capabilities of the power that Xylda had bestowed onto Lemuel, Zach now sought to have this power for himself, but Lemuel had since revoked the offer, telling Zach to leave or else he would suffer the same fate. Lemuel stayed in Midnight, eventually opening and running Midnight Pawn until he eventually sold the shop to Bobo Winthrop, no questions asked and in cash. Throughout Midnight, Texas |-|Season One= Season One |-|Season Two= Season Two In Head Games, In The Monster of the Week is Patriarchy, In To Witch Hell and Back, In I Put a Spell On You, In Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay, In No More Mr. Nice Kai, In Resting Witch Face, In Patience is a Virtue, In Yasss, Queen, Personality Having been around for two centuries, Lemuel Bridger has become an experienced vampire, who is strong, wise, and protects those he considers allies and friends, no matter what. Also, he is not hesitant to use quick and deadly force against those that threaten Midnight. Despite the seemingly casual way he kills his enemies (even taking pleasure in killing a man who tried to kill Bobo), Lem is shown to have a strong conscience, as he was the only vampire in his nest who felt guilt over killing people, even willing to end his own life to stop killing. Unlike most vampires, Lemuel does not view humans as a food source. Upon acquiring the ability to leech energy rather than drink blood, he offered his friends the chance to share his power. When Zachariah only showed interest in the power to kill other vampires with a touch, Lemuel banished him and all other vampires from Midnight. Although, it has been decades since he killed an innocent, Lemuel still feels ashamed of his past crimes, initially unwilling to share his past with others. Despite all the killing, he does care for those in his life. He holds quite a romantic relationship with Olivia, which shows a somewhat softer side to Lemuel rarely seen when he socializes with others. He also demonstrates a profound sense of loyalty, as he stopped Olivia from killing the Rev in spite of Emilio's request to do so should he hurt someone. Despite their falling out, he showed fondness for Zach and his nest and was willing to believe they had changed their ways. It is implied that because Xylda freed him of his bloodthirst, he was extremely grateful and fond of her, becoming more friendly to Manfred after learning he was her grandson and asking after her. Skills Lemuel possess all the standard abilities of a vampire in Midnight, Texas. Additionally, he can also drain energy and emotions of other, which can kill other vampires, with his touch. This is because of Xylda, who altered his vampiric abilities due to his despair over being a slave to blood. Appearances Trivia *Lemuel states that the term vampire, is "one word for it", suggesting what he is, or can be, called something different, though that is not elaborated on further. *In the novels, Lemuel is Caucasian. *Before he turned, he stated that he wanted to have children in his human life. Gallery |-|Season One= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |-|Season Two= ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires